Celos
by Mioli45
Summary: Creada a partir de la canción del mismo nombre... creo que Han Solo debió sentirlo algunas veces... digo, todos los hemos sentido alguna vez... Una forma de disculparme por no subir capítulos... los recompezco por la espera, prometo subir capítulos para todas las historias...
1. Chapter 1

_Siento celos_ _  
_ _es seguro que son celos_ _  
_ _el amor es más tranquilo_ _  
_ _tan tranquilo como un beso_

Lo sabía desde el primer instante que la vi, ella era la primera mujer que me había tratado así, quien sino ella me habría dicho que a partir de ese momento haría lo que ella digiera, se podría decir que es valiente, testaruda y… completamente hermosa.

Deja de pensar en eso Han Solo¡

Y quizá sea cierto, prácticamente me arrojé al compartimiento de basura, y quise no hacerlo, solo por eso trate de abstenerme, pero existe un sentimiento más fuerte que me hizo bajar por esa escotilla, algo que poseía nombre, forma y sentimientos.

Después de andar pensando en cada movimiento que haga la forma de salir de aquí me vino un sentimiento brusco, al costado mío estaba Chewie; no había rastro de Luke y la princesa, Leia, así se llamaba, lindo igual que ella misma, todos mis intentos de impresionarla habían fracasado, y lo peor es que nadie se daba cuenta, había algo en ella que me recordaba a mí mismo…

Quizá por eso me gustó, ella era más que una cara bonita, en menos de 15 minutos podías describirla perfectamente, y me encantó lo que vi…

Y ahora ella estaba con Luke…probablemente termine con él; sigo sin entender este sentimiento que se me viene por momentos, sé que no es amor, lo sé porque sé cómo se siente, no, esto no es amor, es seguro que son celos…

Celos… no los había sentido nunca, ahora ya sé lo que se siente, y sabes algo, se los deseo a Jabba, a Bobba Fett y a Greedo; donde quiera que estén…

Maldita sea, como quisiera que ella sintiera esto, es agobiante… y se combina con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer para sobrevivir; Luke debe estar satisfecho, la tiene a la chica, tiene la cosa esa llamada fuerza y todo lo relacionado con eso…, no es que me caiga mal el chico, pero a veces es simplemente… lo contrario a mí.

Quizá sea así como hubiera sido si hubiera conocido a mis padres, pero qué quieren que haga, si lo hubiera hecho apuesto que lo mismo pasaría, la suerte corelliana es extraña… involucra todo excepto el amor, los corellianos no nacimos para amar…

Recuerdo perfectamente mi primer amor, por eso digo que el amor no es así, no, el amor es más tranquilo, tan tranquilo como un beso…

No sé de qué forma seguirá esto, pro ahora sé que tengo que salir de aquí… no me quedaré si esto implica seguir viéndola, estará mejor con el muchacho… y aunque no fuera así igual me iría…

Eso es lo que voy hacer, agarraré mi recompensa y me iré lejos de aquí… no importa lo mucho que me cueste… y luego de eso enterraré profundamente mis sentimientos y nunca más la recordaré…

Esta dicho y es un hecho que así será…

Aunque tenga que dejar a Chewie con la rebelión si es que no me quiere acompañar otra vez… y aunque eso duela incluso más porque es mi única familia… aunque no quiera admitirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Siento celos_ _  
_ _que es igual a decir miedo_ _  
_ _¿y por qué no? tal vez sin celos_ _  
_ _nuestro amor no sea completo_

De acuerdo, me quedé en la rebelión, y qué más da, por lo menos Jabba nunca me encontrará en este lugar… digo no es como si fuera de maravilla, pero esto tiene algo anti-contrabandistas, excepto hacia mí, debí usar mi encanto para eso ¿no?, su magnificencia nunca me hubiera dejarme quedado sin eso ¿o sí?

Me gustaría que no estuviera todos los días cargada de papeleo o reuniones o cosas de ese estilo… ella no lo sabe pero la observo todos los días cada vez que pasa por el hangar… siempre lo hace, solo una vez no lo hizo, recuerdo perfectamente por qué, ella estaba con el escuadrón Pícaro cerca de la pista de aterrizaje, creo que estaban celebrando algo importante, lo sé porque la seguí hasta escuchar unas voces gritando…

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Luke!- dijo el escuadrón completo a unísono

_ No, feliz cumpleaños Leia- dijo Luke mirándola, ella solo sonrió

No sabía que era su cumpleaños, me sentía estúpido, la miraba todos los días sin hablarle desde hace semanas, y cuando lo hacíamos solo hablaba de unirme a la rebelión, ¡es que esa mujer solo quiere eso!, juraba que si ella insistía un poco más acabaría cediendo, pero lo dos éramos orgullosos, aunque eso hiera nuestras almas…

Había aprendido a controlar los sentimientos que me venían a la mente cuando la veía a ella, pero me di cuenta que acababa de volver a sentirlos, y ahora todo era mi culpa, sabía que nunca me lo había preguntado, pero ahora ella estaba con él, siempre estaba con él, como no iba a sentir celos, que es lo mismo de decir miedo, porque tengo miedo de que aún sin tenerla ya la haya perdido…

Y a lo mejor sin celos nuestro amor no sea completo…

Si tan solo podrías notar que estoy aquí, esperando que te des cuenta que me mires o me hables solo para mostrar una sonrisa, aunque tú casi nunca lo hagas…

Porque esto es más imposible para mí que para ti…

Y a veces me odio por eso…

¿Es tan difícil hablarme, o es que tan solo me ves y jamás me notarás?

No sé si podré decirte feliz cumpleaños hoy, creo que al final nunca lo haré como quisiera, pero sí tengo algo que darte…

Algo que lucharé por darte hasta el último día de mi vida…

Y eso no es una palabra, es más que eso, es un sentimiento y es una muestra de todo lo que yo siento por ti…

Pero nunca más olvidaré tu cumpleaños, será como el segundo mío… y Han Solo nunca se rinde, y menos con las mujeres.

¿ Por qué de tantas mujeres tienes que ser tú?


	3. Chapter 3

_Celos, de una sombra de tu pasado_ _  
_ _que se acuesta a tu lado_ _  
_ _entre mi amor y tu cuerpo_

Bueno, quizá esto no sea tan malo, pero cada vez que la veo siento que ella irradia una tristeza infinita, no la puedo culpar, digo, para alguien tan joven (y bonita, más de lo que jamás admitiré) el haber perdido su mundo, su planeta de origen debe haber sido devastador… sobre todo para alguien tan comprometida como ella…

Dioses, como quisiera poder consolarle cuando veo la tristeza en sus ojos…

Pero es más que eso... ella jamás podrá entenderlo…, aunque le gritara a los cuatro vientos que la amo ella nunca me aceptaría, está en su naturaleza, como lo dijo el chico… entre una princesa y un tipo como yo no puede haber nada… en absoluto...

A veces me pregunto porque se lo dije… a pesar de que en ese momento no lo tomaba muy enserio… tal vez debí de declinar la oferta de llevar a Luke Skywalker y a ese viejo…como se llama?... así...Kenobi… a Alderaan

Pero en ese caso ella no se habría salvado y nunca la habría conocido…

De todas maneras es como cuando trato de acercarme ella tiene algo que la hace ponerse en contra mío… llevamos peleándonos en medio de la base cientos de veces…

Es como si tuviera una sobra de su pasado que se arremete entre nosotros… o en mis sentimientos hacia ella…

Probablemente todos sabemos que me detesta por ser el tipo que soy… una princesa nunca entenderá a un contrabandista… sea cual sea el motivo…incluso se molesta conmigo por lo que no hago…que no son muchas cosas… pero ese brillo en sus ojos cuando se molesta es hermoso, muestra cuánta determinación tiene… pero no se compara al brillo de su sonrisa… su verdadera sonrisa… como cuando destruimos la estrella de la muerte… quizá por eso me gusta ponerle al filo de sus sentimientos… porque la hace parecer más humana…más…todo

La pregunta es qué es lo que tiene Luke que no tenga yo… nada más que ese poder hockie llamado fuerza… maldita sea… soy mejor piloto de lo que él nunca será… con magia y todo…

Como quisiera ser él por un día… y poder hablar con Leia como él lo hace, porque cuando Leia está con él parece más tranquila, más… enamorada de lo que jamás estará de mi…

Será que soy para ella nada más que una sombra tras de ella… o es que me ama como yo la amo detrás de toda esa máscara que lleva cuando habla con cualquier persona…incluyéndome

Porque algo me dice, lo presiento, que ella oculta algo detrás de todo eso… porque sus ojos muestran algo más de tristeza a pesar de todo… quizá en el fondo ella ama a alguien como estoy seguro que amó antes… y a pesar de la clase de persona que soy, y que no soy tan buena persona, espero que me ame a mi… y así poder dejar de lado todo esto de los celos que llevo dentro…


	4. Chapter 4

_Siento celos_ _  
_ _ni de macho ni cornudo_ _  
_ _simplemente de amor puro_ _  
_ _de tristeza y desconsuelo_

Leia Organa, ese nombre se había convertido en mi miseria, por alguna razón que sobrelleva mi conocimiento, que es mucho por así decirlo, Chewie estaba repitiéndolo todos los días a cada momento que podía…

Que Leia se veía hermosa (lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo), que tiene que ir a una nueva misión (siempre va a las mejores misiones, las más interesantes…), que la vio con Luke el otro día riéndose cerca de la percha (crees que no lo sé, alfombra caminante, por qué crees que estoy molesto…), que ella va y viene con mucho papeleo (no es ninguna sorpresa)

Y quien podría impedir que me sienta así, definitivamente no lo iba a ser mi mejor amigo wookie o mi ¨queridísimo¨ compañero Luke… no, solo había una persona, y esa persona no me iba a hacer caso; quizá sus sentimientos no estaban tan claros como los mios, y a pesar de todo lo que yo sentía era tristeza y desconsuelo.

Nunca había sentido algo similar a… esto, una fusión extraña entre amor, odio, respeto y por qué no… celos…

Y es que últimamente todo me salía mal, hasta reparar el halcón milenario se había vuelto pesado, no era mi culpa el hecho de que mi vida s estaba desmoronando… por increíble que parezca no era mi culpa… para nada… era su culpa.

Por su culpa estaba así, puedo obtener a cualquier mujer de la galaxia y sin embargo estoy estancado aquí, y por más que me quiera ir no puedo…porque veo esa mirado en sus ojos suplicándome que me quede y no puedo hacer nada frente a eso… y no solo era eso, sus ojos color chocolate no eran el único motivo que me negaban mi salida,… eran sus labios rojos, que se curvaban un poco más cuando trataba de convencerme de quedarme; eran su blanca nariz que parecía querer levantarse un poco más para mirarme, esos cabellos que jugaban con mi interior y aquellos que deseaba tocar con toda mi alma… era todo su ser…sus orejas, sus pequeños pies… todo

Quizá el amor sea una cosa realmente estúpida, tonta y repugnante; pero una ves que caes en sus garras es difícil salir ileso… no digo que es imposible salir, es posible, pero terriblemente herido… y cuando te encuentras entre la cuerda floja como yo… bueno, en ese caso estás perdido… porque sabes que no hay más personas como esa princesa de hielo que nunca te tomará en serio… y que solo tratará de enredarte en su juego llamado rebelión…

Y a pesar de todo eso mi corazón sigue latiendo por ella… porque al fin y al cabo Leia Organa es más que una princesa de hielo, es más que la princesa de Alderaan, es más que un miembro activo de la rebelión…

Ella es mi vida y no planeo dejarla ir tan fácilmente

Con celos o sin celos, por lo menos le arrancaré un beso de sus labios y de ahí veré mi destino… al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que perder.


End file.
